1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As thin and lightweight display devices (so-called flat panel displays), liquid crystal display devices including liquid crystal elements, light-emitting devices including self-luminous elements, field-emission displays (FEDs), and the like have been competitively developed.
In liquid crystal display devices, higher-speed response of liquid crystal molecules has been required. Among various kinds of display modes of a liquid crystal, liquid crystal modes capable of high-speed response are a ferroelectric liquid crystal (FLC) mode, an optical compensated birefringence (OCB) mode, and a mode using a liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase.
In particular, the mode using a liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase does not require an alignment film and provides a wide viewing angle, and thus has been developed more actively for practical use (see Patent Document 1, for example). Patent Document 1 reports that polymer stabilization treatment is performed on a liquid crystal to extend the temperature range in which a blue phase appears.